Ninja vs Pirate
by mandapanda84
Summary: Amber is grown up. She is in love with Shea but is he? Sequel to 'My favourite cow'.
1. Chapter 1

Yay. I finally have my new story up. Sorry to all those who were waiting for it. I actually had trouble with how it should go. I'm hoping its alright. I've written chapter 2 but I'm not going to add it until I'm happy with it. Anyway hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Ninja vs. Pirate  
Chapter 1**

Hey there. My name is Amber and I've just turned 17. I've been living on Sunny Island for 11 years. Me and my mum washed up here when our boat got caught in a storm. We were leaving Kai…my father. He eventually found us and kidnapped mum. He held her for about a week until Vaughn saved her. He wasn't on the island at the time of the kidnapping so he didn't know until he got back. Oh, Vaughn is the island's animal trader and mum's husband. Not long after they married, they had Leo, my now 8 year old little brother. For my 17th, mum got a small house built for me on the far end of her field near the river, so I live there now. Anyway, this is my story.

I woke up on a hot summer morning. I groaned as I stretched on my bed. Even though I was born in the summer, I despised the season. It was too hot. I preferred winter.  
I heard soft knocking on my front door.

"Come in," I called, sitting up.

The door opened to reveal Leo.

"Good morning, sis," he smiled at me.

"Morning, sweetie," I replied patting my bed.

He climbed up and gave me a hug.

"Mum told me to come and tell you that breakfast is nearly ready."

"Ok. I'll be there when I'm dressed."

"Ok."

He climbed off my bed and left. I got up and grabbed a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts that I got for my birthday and went for a shower. After I got dressed, I brushed my long hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I put my black sandals on and left. As I walked to the main house I looked at the field and saw that the corn and tomatoes were nearly ready to be harvested. When I got to the main house, mum and Vaughn were cooking breakfast and Leo was sitting at the table, waiting. Leo looked up as I entered.

"Took your time, sis," he joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. I grabbed the bottle of orange juice before I sat down in the chair next to him.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked while pouring us some juice.

"Me, Kelly, Ross and Jean are going to go play in the meadow today."

"That sounds fun."

Kelly is Elliot and Julia's daughter, Ross is Uncle Denny and Lanna's son, and Jean is Pierre and Natalie's daughter.

"What about you, sis?"

"I would hang with Charlie and Eliza but they are so lovey dovey at the moment, so I might go visit Shea."

"The jungle man? Can I go with you next time?"

"Sure."

At that time, mum and Vaughn brought the breakfast over.

"You will do your chores before you go, right?" mum asked us.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Of course," I said.

"Good," she smiled.

They gave me and Leo our breakfast then sat down with theirs. We were having eggs on toast with tomatoes. I started eating.

"Mmm, this is delicious," I said.

"Yeah, it is," Leo said with his mouth full.

"Leo, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" mum scolded.

He finished chewing and swallowed.

"Hehe. Sorry mum."

When I was finished, I washed my dishes then left the house. I went to the chicken coop to feed and hug the chickens and to collect the eggs. My first and favourite chicken, Omelet, died 4 years ago. She was a really old chicken when she went. She lasted 2 years longer than a normal chicken lifespan.  
I made the eggs into mayonnaise and put them into the shipping bin. I left the chickens inside the coop because I didn't know what time I would get back and I didn't want wild dogs to scare them. I did that once and Vaughn was very disappointed in me. I didn't like that so I've taken care not to let it happen again.  
Then I left the farm. As I walked past the beach, I saw Charlie and Eliza sitting together holding hands. I just smiled and continued on. When they had told me they were seeing each other, I was really happy for them. I waved to Aunt Mirabelle as I was walking past the animal shop and saw her looking out the window. I hurried past Regis' house. The man scared the living day lights out of me. I swear I've seen him looking at people with hunger on his face. When I was passing the meadow, I saw that Kelly and Ross were already there.

"Morning, Amber," Ross called out. "Is Leo coming?"

"Yes, he will be here soon," I called back.

"Ok, thanks."

I waved as I continued to the jungle. I sighed in relief when I entered. It was so much cooler. I climbed the closest tree and began searching for Shea. I jumped from tree to tree until I found him sitting near the river. I silently jumped down from a tree close to him, and then crept towards him without a sound.

"Hello, Amber," Shea said without turning around.

"Aww, how did you know I was here?" I whined.

"Your breathing. You not control breathing yet."

"Oh. Well, I'll get you next time."

Shea chuckled. I sat down next to him and stretched my legs out.

"What bring Amber here?"

"I thought I would visit you," I replied playing with a blade of grass. "There was nothing else to do."

"Amber welcome anytime."

"Thanks, Shea."

We spent the day with Shea teaching me how to control my breathing while hunting. As the sun was setting, Shea set up a fire and we caught some fish to eat. When we finished, it was getting late so I thought it was best to go home.

"Mum goes crazy if I stay out too late. I'll come again soon," I said while we were walking to the bridge.

"Ok. Bye Amber."

I smiled up at him then gave him a hug. He stiffened a little then relaxed and hugged me back. My heart fluttered when he hugged me back. I wasn't expecting him to.

"Bye," I said letting go.

I got to the other side, turned and waved when I saw he was still watching me. He waved back then disappeared.  
By the time I got back home, it was really late. Vaughn was sitting on the porch of the main house. When he saw me, he got up, said something through the front door and walked over to me.

"Sorry I'm home so late, dad. I lost track of time."

"It's fine, Amber. So long as your safe and we know you are with Shea," he said.

He kissed my forehead and headed back to the house.

"Goodnight," he said over his shoulder.

"Goodnight," I said then went to my house.

I chuckled when I got inside. He may say they know I'm safe with Shea, but I could tell they were worried about me. As I got ready for bed, I was thinking that mum chose the perfect guy to fall in love with. He loved my mum with all his heart. Even when that snobby cow Sabrina tried to seduce him away just after the wedding, he didn't give her a thought for even a second. He finally told Regis that if he didn't control his daughter there would be consequences. Sabrina then left the island and never returned. I was on the beach the day she left. She glared at me the whole time. I just stared back at her. As the ferry was pulling away, I waved with a smirk. Her face went red with rage. She turned and went into the cabins. I laughed when she hit her head on the door frame. Uncle Denny saw the whole thing and was shocked that a 9 year old could be like that.  
When I finished changing, I fed Kitty, my cat, and got into bed. Not long after, Kitty jumped up, climbed onto my pillow and lay down next to my head.

"Goodnight, Kitty."

"Meow," she replied then started purring.

* * *

Well, how was it? I thought it was alright. And Kitty is the name of my cat XD. I suck at naming pets. Ok see you guys next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Manda- *sits in corner sobbing*

Amber- Ahh, manda is sad that she got no reviews for the first chapter. Someone did favourite it though so i thank you ^^.

Manda- *walks out of corner.* Thanks Amber. Um, what was i gonna say........ oh yeah. I own ToT now and there is just one thing i have a problem with it. The space in the shipping bin. It's not big enough. Anyway i hope you like this chapter. *Tears well up and goes back to corner*.

Amber- Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Ninja vs. Pirate  
Chapter 2**

The next morning, I was awoken to a very loud bang. I got out of bed, walked over to one of my windows and opened the curtains. The rain was so heavy I couldn't see very far out the window. The lightning flashed bright while I looked out. I sighed.

"Guess we will be staying in all day," I mumbled to Kitty, who had jumped onto the windowsill to also look outside.

"Meow," was my answer.

I got dressed and then went into the kitchen area to make our breakfast. A bowl of Honey Weets for me and tuna for Kitty. I would cook something but last time I did, I nearly burnt the house down.  
I put her bowl down next to the table and sat down with my own bowl. I slowly ate the cereal. When I was finished, I put my plate in the sink, not up to washing it right then. I looked out the window again. The rain hadn't let up at all, the thunder was loud and the lightning flashed bright.

"Oh, well."

I walked over to my bookcase and pulled out Red Phoenix. I've read the Dark Heavens trilogy like 6 times already so this will be the 7th time. I've ordered the first book of the next series but I have to wait a few more days for it. I hated waiting but it builds up the excitement for when I finally get it.  
I walked over to the sofa with the book and lay down. Kitty jumped up and lay down on my stomach. I opened the book to where the bookmark was and started reading.

A few hours later, I was pulled out of my reading world by loud knocking on my front door and Kitty jumping off me suddenly. I was completely surprised someone would be out in this weather. I walked quickly over to the door and opened it. I was even more surprised to find my best friend from Waffle Island, Heath, standing there. He smiled down at me.

"About time you answered. I've been knocking for ages."

I just stared up at him. I was too shocked to do anything.

"Can I come in or are you going to make me stand here longer?" he asked.

I snapped out of it and opened my door wider to let him in.

"Sorry, come in."

He walked in and took off his jacket and hung it near the door. I closed the door and turned to him. He was looking around.

"This is a nice place you have here," he said while looking at my bookcase. "I see you are still very much into fantasy books."

"Thanks and I'll probably never tire of fantasy books. Why are you here?"

He turned and looked at me with a fake sad face.

"What? I'm not allowed to come see my best friend who, by the way, never replied to my last email?"

I giggled nervously at that.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been really busy lately."

"Busy with your jungle man?" he teased with a wink.

I felt my face get really hot.

"N-no… I didn't mean…" I stuttered while getting Heath a towel.

I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" I asked handing him the towel.

He walked to my sofa and sat down. He threw his arms over the back and stretched his legs out. He looked like his father, Calvin, though a bit taller, but he had his mothers', Phoebe, green/blue hair.

"Mum and dad are having a holiday and they dragged me along. We got here yesterday. I came to visit but you weren't here. So I came today."

I went and sat on the sofa next to him. I crossed my legs and turned to face him.

"Why didn't you wait till tomorrow to come? What if you get sick from getting drenched? Your parents will be so mad if you got sick because you came here."

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's fine. A bit of rain won't hurt someone like me."

"A bit of rain!?" I yelled. I stood up, leaned over him and pointed to a window. "That is not a bit of rain. If you get sick or hurt, I will feel really, really guilty."

He just smiled calmly up at me.

"Argh."

I stormed over to the linen cupboard and got a clean towel out. Then I got one of my larger shirts I own to wear at night and some track pants and took them to Heath. I threw them at him.

"Go have a shower to warm up and put these on. Then give me your clothes to dry."

"But I'm fine."

"Go!" I yelled.

He cringed and reluctantly got up. He has been on the receiving end of my anger once and I don't think he wanted to do it again.

I went back to reading my book while Heath had his shower.

"..er. ..ber. Amber!"

"Huh? Oh, hehe sorry."

"Geez, you were in your reading world again."

"I can't help it. I love this book."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, what do you want me to do with my wet clothes?"

"Give them here and I'll chuck them in the dryer."

"Alright."

He handed me his bundle of clothes. I took them to the dryer, put them in and turned it in. Then I went to the kitchen area and turned the kettle on. I got two cups down from the cupboard.

"You want tea or coffee?" I called out.

"Coffee please. Milk and two sugars," Heath replied walking into the kitchen

"Ok. It will be ready soon."

"Mm-hm."

He walked up behind me.

"You're still beautiful," he said while playing with my hair.

I whirled around and glared up at him.

"Don't start that again," I growled.

He laughed while backing away holding up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so much fun teasing you. Besides, if Dakota found out I was teasing you like this again… well I don't want to think of the consequences."

"Good. Go sit down and wait."

"Alright."

Before he sat at the table, he grabbed the biscuit tin off of the top of the fridge. When he was sitting down, he shuffled the biscuits around looking for one he wanted.

"So, how is your jungle man?" he asked. "Found one," he mumbled to himself pulling out a choc chip biscuit.

I blushed when he asked.

"H-he is good. He taught me more hunting skills yesterday."

"Cool. We are going to be here for a while, so I want to meet him. I want to go with you next time."

"Um…sure."

We spent the rest of the day catching up. The rain was slower by the time he was leaving.

"I'm visiting Shea tomorrow if it's not raining. Be here early or I'm going without you."

"Alrighty then."

He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for having me over and drying my clothes for me though they will just get wet again on my way back to the hotel."

"No worries. Be careful going back to the hotel. See you tomorrow."

"Yep."

He left. I went back inside and made dinner. Kitty came out from her hiding place and started rubbing against my legs meowing. She runs and hides whenever someone comes to the house.

"Ok, ok. I'll feed you too," I laughed while patting her.

When I finished dinner, I washed the dishes then had a shower and got into bed. Kitty joined me.

"Goodnight, girl."

I got no answer tonight. Lazy bugger.

* * *

Amber- I hope you guys enjoyed it. Manda seems to have disappeared while you were reading this. I'll go look for her so she can start on the next chapter. I want to know what happens when Heath and Shea meet ^^. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Manda- Hi there. Well, here is chapter 3. I was forced to write this chaper at knife point... ow why did you hit me Amber?

Amber- i did not hold you at knife point.

Manda- i know. it was a joke... anyway i want to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. it made me happy. so now im gonna reply to the reviews.

**Miss-IcklePickle007- **Yay. Now i know who favourited it. i'm glad you like it ^_^.

**MazNyk- **i love Shea too. did you like the first story?

**Anime Girl 593- **lol i love a bunch of HM guys too.

**GreenOpalus- **i added whether Taro is still alive or not in this chapter. i thought that was a good idea. Thanks ^_^

**YAYfanfics101- **aww you think the story is cute? thanks ^_^

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Ninja vs. Pirate  
Chapter 3**

I was woken up the next morning by persistent knocking. I turned onto my side to squint at the clock beside my bed and saw that it was only 5am. I groaned.

"Piss off!" I yelled out. "It's too early to get up."

I rolled back onto my stomach to go back to sleep.

"Wakey, wakey, Amber," Heath called back. "You told me to get here early."

I got out of bed, stumbled blindly to the door and opened it. I glared up at Heaths blurry face and waited for my eyes to clear.

"You are too damn early, Heath," I growled. "Not even my mother gets up this early. Go away and come back later."

I was about to close the door but Heath pushed it open and walked in. He crossed over to the sofa, sat down and crossed his arms.

"I'll just wait here for you."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

"Go ahead. I'll just sit here quietly and watch you sleep."

I got goosebumps at the thought of Heath watching me sleep. My house only had two rooms. The bathroom and the rest of the house. So my bed is clearly visible from the sofa. I really should do something about that.

"Fine. I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok, I'll make some coffee and breakfast."

"Don't worry about breakfast. I'm going to the main house to eat and to pick up Leo. He wanted to visit Shea, too."

"Alright."

I grabbed some clothes out of my wardrobe and went into the bathroom. I showered for about half an hour. I didn't want to show up at mums too early. After I dried myself, I pulled on the white tank top and the pair of black shorts I grabbed. I brushed my hair into a pony tail and then braided it. I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen area where a cup of coffee was waiting for me.

"Thanks," I said as I sat at the table.

I took a sip.

"Mmm. Good as always, Heath."

"I knew you would like it."

At 6.30, we left my house and walked to the main house. I knocked on the door and opened it. I was greeted with the smell of pancakes cooking.

"Morning, everyone," I called out.

"Sis!" Leo yelled running up to me to give me a hug.

"Morning, sweetie," I said hugging him tightly. "I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you, too," he smiled up at me.

Leo pulled away, looked up at Heath and lost his smile.

"Good morning, Heath."

"Good morning, Leo. Have you been good?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Mum poked her head around the corner from the kitchen. She walked into the hall drying her hands on a tea towel.

"I was wondering who else was here and I find Heath visiting us."

"Morning, Chelsea. How have you and Vaughn been?"

"Good thanks. How are your parents?"

"They are good. We are on a family vacation at the moment. They said they will come visit you today."

"Ok. Well I better get back to the breakfast," she said turning to go back into the kitchen. "Leo, get another plate out."

"…Ok, mum," Leo mumbled.

I looked at Leo in confusion. He went into the dining room first. Me and Heath followed and sat at the table. Leo places a plate in front of Heath and also sat down.

"So Leo, I'm going to visit Shea today. You coming?"

"Yes!" he yelled jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok, calm down," I laughed. "We will go after we do our chores. Heath is coming too. He wants to meet Shea."

The smile on Leos face dropped completely as he looked at Heath.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to come along?"

Leo looked at me then back at Heath. Now I was really confused at Leo's behaviour. Leo didn't answer, just looked down at his hands clasped together on top of the table.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um... well..."

Before he could answer, mum and Vaughn came in with breakfast. Everyone except Leo chatted while we ate. I kept looking over at him wondering why he seemed weird. When we were finished washing the dishes, Heath helped me with the chickens. I went to get Leo when we were done. I found him talking to one of the sheep in the barn.

"Leo?" I said. "You ready to go?"

Leo looked up at me for a second then looked at the sheep.

"I'm not going."

"Why? I thought you wanted to go?"

"I did. But if Heath is going, I'm not."

I looked at him then sat down next him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Leo."

Leo stood up abruptly.

"I said it was nothing," he yelled.

Then he ran out the door. I sat there stunned. Leo has never yelled at me like that before and he was crying. Heath came to the barn door.

"What's wrong with Leo?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

I got up, dusted the dirt of my pants and walked out of the barn.

"Let's go. I'll have a talk with him tonight."

"Ok."

Before we left the farm, I grabbed some flowers I was growing.

"I want to make a quick stop before we go to the jungle," I said to Heath.

"Ok."

We walked behind Felicias house to Taros grave. I placed the flowers near some other fresh flowers at the grave stone.

"Hey, Grandpa Taro. It's been 2 years since you left us. Everyone misses you so much. Anyway, I'll visit again soon. Bye."

We left and walked to the jungle. It took about half an hour to find Shea.

"Hey, Shea," I said walking to stand next to him.

Shea smiled down at me then looked up at Heath.

"Who this, Amber?" he asked.

"This is Heath. He is my best friend from another island."

Heath walked over and held his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Shea."

When Shea didn't move to take his hand, he dropped it back to his side.

"I've heard lots of things about you from Amber."

Shea looked at me then back at Heath.

"Like what?"

"Things like how you're a great hunter and other things I can't tell you."

Shea had a sad look on his face when he heard the end of the sentence.

"Oh. I have to go. Big hunt today."

Before I could say anything, he disappeared.

"Oh, crap. I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

"Maybe when you said that I'm telling you things and that some are secret from him," I said sadly, watching the area where he disappeared. "I should tell him the truth. I can't hide it much longer anyway. My love for him is getting too strong to keep in."

I wiped the tears that sprang to my eyes in frustration.

"I'll take you to the bridge so you can go back, then I'm going to look for Shea."

"Ok."

We walked back to the bridge in silence. When we got there, Heath pulled me into a quick hug.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Alright."

Heath crossed the bridge and I turned to the jungle to start my search.

* * *

Manda- I hope you guys liked it. I'm currently typing the next chapter so i will be adding it a bit later. Oh yeah i need some opinions on as to why Leo doesn't like Heath. I actually have no idea why he doesn't like Heath. As always the story wrote itself.

Amber- I don't like this chapter Manda. You made Shea sad. I don't like him being sad.

Manda- Geez weren't you just listening. i just said it wrote itself.

Amber- That is no excuse

Manda- ow stop hitting me idiot or i'll make you hate the next chapter too.

Amber- you wouldn't...

Manda- try me. yeah i didn't think so. anyway ill see you guys later with the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Manda- Alrighty, here is the 4th chapter. I probably won't be able to update for a while. But i will try. Lots of drama in this chapter.

Amber- ........

Manda- *sigh* what is it Amber? I know you have something to say.

Amber- You did something bad in this chapter didn't you?

Manda- just read and you shall find out. Anyway just a quick note. i had to change chapter 7 of 'My favourite cow' a bit as i had put down that Shea was Chelseas age but saying that he is only about 10 years older than Amber in this. Ok hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Ninja vs. Pirate  
Chapter 4**

I'd been running through the jungle for about an hour before I got tired. Shea covered his tracks well, so I'd been running the general direction of where I thought he went. I slowed down to walk. I heard a noise in the trees above me so I looked up while still walking. Then my foot got caught on something and I tripped. I couldn't get my arms out in time and I hit my head on a rock. Before I blacked out I saw someone walking to me.

**Dream**

"Mum, where are we going?" the 8 year old me asked.

"We are going to the jungle. There is someone I want you to meet."

"But why the jungle?"

"Because that's where he lives."

"Oh, ok."

When we got into the jungle, I grabbed mum's hand.

"It's scary, mum," I cried.

She stopped and kneeled down to my height and smiled.

"It's alright, Amber. I will protect you."

"O-ok."

She stood back up and we continued walking. Not long after, I saw a hut. We walked up to it and mum knocked on the door. The person who answered was a boy who looked to be about 10 years older than me. He had tanned skin, brown hair and eyes and was wearing a tiger print loincloth. He was also wearing the same material over his hands and feet.

"Chelsea...you come..."

"Sure did, Shea. Wanted to introduce you to someone."

It was then that Shea finally realised I was there. I hid behind mum.

"Come on, Amber," mum laughed. "It's alright. Shea won't hurt you."

I peeked around mum and saw Shea was smiling down at me. I came around to stand next to mum and looked up at Shea and smiled.

"H-hi. I'm Amber."

"Hi, Amber...me Shea. We be friends?"

My smile grew.

"Sure."

"Amber visit...anytime."

"Ok."

****

I slowly came around to hear a fire crackling near me. I tried to sit up but realized that my hands and feet were tied. I turned my head to the side and instantly regretted it. My head spun. I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop.

"I see you're finally awake," said a frighteningly familiar voice.

I snapped open my eyes and looked over at the fire. There he sat with a smirk on his face. Kai.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out of prison? And why am I tied up?"

"I'm here to get my family back. I escaped from the prison van when it crashed. Lucky for me I wasn't injured. It's taken me years to get back here without being caught. You're tied up so you can't escape. I've been watching you lately so I know how easy it would be for you to escape if you weren't tied up. And don't think for a second that your jungle boyfriend will look for you because I know for a fact that he is a long way in the other direction."

He put a pot on top of the fire and stirred the contents. I wriggled away from the heat of the fire and turned my back to it.

"Help me, Shea," I sobbed quietly. I took a deep breath and yelled, "SHEA!"

"Give it up, girlie. I told you, he ain't coming."

I ignored him. I rolled onto my back and continued to yell Sheas name out.

"SHEA! SHEA! SHEA! SH...mmph...."

"Geez, you are so loud and annoying."

Kai had put tape over my mouth. He went back to his cooking. I tried calming myself down so I didn't panic. I took slow deep breaths through my nose. After a while I calmed down. I started to drift off to sleep when I heard rustling in the bushes next to me. I looked at Kai and found he was asleep so I turned to look at the bushes. What I saw made my heart leap with relief. Shea was looking at me from behind the bush. He smiled sadly at me.

"I can't save you, Amber, because I don't like you anymore."

I felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces. Shea turned and walked away.

"Mmea. MMEA!!!"

I woke up with a start. I started crying softly. It was just a dream. A really horrible bad dream. Shea didn't hate me. He will find me. I know he will. I drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

I don't know what woke me up first. The bang or the anguish yell. I opened my eyes to find Shea standing next to me with his back turned. I saw he was holding his left arm and blood was dripping down from his hand to the ground. Then I saw Kai pointing a gun at Shea. I realized that Kai had shot Shea.

"Mmea," I tried calling to Shea but the tape was still over my mouth.

"I will help you soon, Amber," Shea said without taking his eyes off Kai.

"You won't be doing anything because you will be dead soon," Kai said.

He aimed the gun at Sheas head and pulled the trigger. Shea was too quick but barely dodged it. He moved so fast that Kai didn't know where Shea was until too late. He was sent flying. Shea had kicked him in the jaw while crouching. I'd seen a move like that before. It was one of Rock Lees moves. He is a character in Naruto. Kai was knocked unconscious so Shea came back to help me. He untied my hands. As he untied my feet, I took the tape off my mouth.

"You ok, Amber?" Shea asked.

"I am now. I knew you would find me. Thank you, Shea," I said smiling up at him.

He smiled back at me then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Good. I not know what I do if I lost you."

I blushed when he said that.

"Me too. I don't want to lose you either, Shea."

I heard his heartbeat quicken. I pulled back a little to look up at him and saw him blushing. He looked down at me. Our faces were getting closer and then he gently kissed me. I was surprised at how soft his lips were. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. We broke apart after a while.

"Wow. I wondered what that was like," Shea smiled with a blush on his face.

"Me, too. I'm glad I could have my first kiss with the guy I love."

"Amber loves me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I've been visiting almost every day since I was 8? I fell in love with you when I met you for the first time."

"I never knew what love was until I got to know Amber. I ask Wada what was wrong with me when I started feeling funny around you. So, I love Amber too."

We smiled at each other.

BANG.

Sheas eyes widened in shock. I felt a burning pain in my stomach. I looked down and found I was bleeding. I looked over at Kai and found him grinning evilly at me.

"Now you shall experience the pain of losing your beloved also," he snarled at Shea before he went unconscious again.

I collapsed to my knees.

"Amber!" Shea yelled.

He picked me up and started running.

"Shea, it hurts," I cried.

"Hang on, Amber. I take you to Wada. He know what to do."

"I'm scared."

"I know. Just hang on, ok."

"I love you, Shea," I mumbled before everything went black.

* * *

Manda- Mwahahaha evil cliff hanger is back. OMG OMG OMG evil Kai is back and he shot Amber!! Seriously, not even i saw that one coming. I originally planned for it to be Shea getting shot but it ended this way.

Amber- ...... i hate you Manda.

Manda- no you dont

Amber- yes i do. you got me shot!

Manda- well it was either you or Shea and do you think you could have carried him anywhere to get help?

Amber- ... i guess your right.

Manda- of course i am. ok i don't know when i'll update next but i promise not to make you guys wait too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Manda- ehehe *sweat drop*

Amber- idiot

Manda- Sh-shut up! i'm not an idiot. *goes in corner and sulks*.

Amber- let me explain. Manda had originally decided this chapter was going to be a filler but it ended up being a lot longer than previous chapters. So its no longer a filler.

Manda- it just kept going and going. by the time i finished writing, i realised it was double the amount of pages than the others.

Amber- and the next chapter is almost just as long.

Manda- yeah. i wont be adding it for a while though. You see, i figured out how to add chapters without using word. i upload a chapter i already have, delete everything and write it on here. it's prob going to take a while to type it out. so thats why i'm not going to add it yet. anyway hope you guys like it and i'll see you at the end.

**jadegirl411- **im glad you like it ^^  
**ShadetheEchidna666- **yeah my srories Kai is a jerk.  
**TheOceanRider- **no Shea is ten years older. it says that in the dream she has at the begining of chapter 4.  
**Nobody and Everybody- **thanks. yeah kai is scary  
**MazNyk- **noone hears the gunshot cause the trees and bushes surounding the campfire muffle the sound. and also cause its the middle of the night.

Manda- i realised, from the review MazNyk left me, that im an evil writer. in all my stories except one my characters have been kidnapped and/or shot. next time i wont be so mean. oh and this chapter is in Sheas POV.

Amber- just get on with the story already. geez

Manda- ok *pokes tongue out at amber and runs off* *yells* sorry if there is any mistakes!

* * *

**Ninja vs. Pirate  
Chapter 5**

Shea POV

I was watching some birds peck at the ground looking for food when I heard feet walking to me, so I turned around and saw Amber and a person I didn't know.

"Hey, Shea," Amber said walking to stand next to me.

I smiled down at her then looked up at the person.

"Who this, Amber?" I asked.

"This is Heath. He is my best friend from another island."

Heath walked over and held his hand out. I looked at it curiously.

'Why is he holding out his hand?' I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Shea."

I just stared at him. Then he dropped his hand back to his side.

"I've heard lots of things about you from Amber."

I looked at Amber then back at Heath.

"Like what?" I asked.

I was curious as to what Amber has been saying about me.

"Things like how you're a great hunter and other things I can't tell you."

I was sad that Amber was saying things to others that she doesn't say to me.

"Oh. I have to go. Big hunt today."

I turned and left. I ran and ran and finally stopped when I got tired. When I looked around I found i was near the river. I sat down in the grass. I just sat there and cleared my mind and zoned out. When I finally roused myself, I found I'd been sitting there for hours and it was dark. I got up and headed to the hut. I stopped when I thought I heard my name. I didn't hear anything so I thought it was just my imagination, but then it started again. It sounded like Amber. Her voice was far away but I could hear the desperation and fear in it.

"Has she been looking for me this whole time?" I asked myself loudly.

I started running in the direction her voice was coming from. I heard her start saying my name for the 5th time but it was cut off. I got scared and picked up the pace. If something happened to her, I would never forgive myself. Suddenly, a fire came to view. I stopped a few feet away and hid. I saw two figures. One was a man and the other was Amber. Amber was asleep. The man looked kind of familiar. As I stared at him from my hiding spot, I realised he looked kind of like Amber. I figured that this was her 'scumbag of a father', as she called him.  
I saw Amber wake up suddenly, then she started crying. My heart hurt when I saw her tears. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't until the man was asleep. If he didn't heve the gun beside him, I could have easily taken him.  
After a while, he finally fell asleep. I waited a little longer, then crept silently to Amber. Just as I was about to pick her up, I heard a bang and i yelled in pain. The man had shot my arm. I put my hand over the wound and stood protectively over Amber.

"Mmea," I heard Amber try calling me.

"I will help you soon, Amber," I said to her not taking my eyes off the man.

"You won't be doing anything because you will be dead soon," the man said.

He pointed the gun at my head. I moved just as he shot. I ran up to him and kicked up at his jaw. He went flying. I made sure he wasn't moving before I went back to Amber. I untied her hands then her feet. She pulled the tape off her mouth.

"You ok, Amber?" I asked.

"I am now. I knew you would find me. Thank you, Shea," she said smiling up at me.

I smiled back at her then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good. I not know what I do if I lost you," I said, my face going hot.

"Me too. I don't want to lose you either, Shea," Amber replied.

I felt my heartbeat quicken. Amber pulled back a little and looked up at me. I looked down at her. I moved my face closer to hers. I felt her warm breath on my lips before I placed them on hers. I had seen Chelsea do this with Vaughn before. When I asked what it was, she said it's called a kiss. You kiss someone to show that person that you love them. I felt Amber put her arms around my neck and kissed me harder. We finally broke apart for air.

"Wow. I wondered what that was like," I smiled, my face still feeling hot.

"Me, too. I'm glad I could have my first kiss with the guy I love."

"Amber loves me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I've been visiting almost every day since I was 8? I fell in love with you when I met you for the first time."

"I never knew what love was until I got to know Amber. I ask Wada what was wrong with me when I started feeling funny around you. So, I love Amber too."

We smiled at each other.

BANG.

My eyes widened in shock. Amber looked down and so did I. She had blood coming out of her stomach. She looked over at Kai.

"Now you shall experience the pain of losing your beloved also," I heard him say behind me. Then I heard a thump as he fell back down.

Amber collapsed to her knees.

"Amber!" I yelled.

I picked her up, ignoring the screaming pain in my arm and started running.

"Shea, it hurts," she cried.

"Hang on, Amber. I take you to Wada. He know what to do."

"I'm scared."

"I know. Just hang on, ok."

"I love you, Shea," I heard her mumble before fainting.

"Amber? Amber!? Wake up!"

When she didn't wake up, I ran the fastest I had ever run before. I got to the hut and slammed open the door.

"Wada! Help!"

Wada looked up from his seat. When he saw Amber, he pointed to my bed.

"...Amber... Shea bed....now.."

I placed Amber on my bed and turned to Wada. He was collecting things from his medicine shelf. He pointed to the pail near the door.

"...Shea...water.."

"Ok."

I grabbed the pail and ran to the river to get the water, then went back. I gave the pail to Wada.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"...wait...outside.."

"But..."

"..go.."

I was going to argue back but I knew Wada knew what he was doing so I went out. I paced around for a while then sat down under a tree near the hut. I leaned against it. I must have drifted off because the next thing I know, Wada was shaking my shoulder.

"...Amber..going be...ok.."

I smiled at Wada and stood up.

"Thank you. I have to go for a while. Can you watch her for me?"

"..yes.."

I turned and ran back into the jungle. I went back to the fire and found Amber's father still unconcious, so I picked him up and threw him over my good shoulder. I walked to the bridge and stopped a bit before crossing. When I got to Chelsea's farm, I put the man down next to the door and banged on it. I saw a light go and Vaughn opened the door.

"Shea? Do you realise it's the middle of the night? What are you doing here?"

I didn't reply, just pointed down at the man. Vaughn looked where I was pointing and his eyes widened. He looked back at me then turned around.

"Chelsea! Come here."

Chelsea came to the door.

"Look," he said pointing down. She looked down.

"Kai? But how?"

"I found him in the jungle. He had Amber tied up."

"What!? Where is she? Is she ok?"

Chelsea grabbed my arms and I gasped in pain. She looked at my arms.

"Oh my Goddess. Shea, you're hurt. What happened? And where is Amber?"

"Man shot me. Amber... is at my hut. He shot her in the stomach. Wada fixed her."

Chelsea gasped.

"Wait there while I get dressed. Vaughn, do something about _him_."

She turned and ran back inside. Vaughn whistled. I was confused as to why until I saw two very large dogs come up to the house.

"Tim, Tony, you two watch the house and Leo for a bit," Vaughn said to the dogs.

"Woof," they both barked before sitting both sides of the door, guarding.

I was surprised they understood. Vaughn picked the man Chelsea called Kai up and left the farm. Chelsea came running out. She patted the dogs before closing the door and running off.

"Come on, Shea," she called from the farm entrance.

I ran after her. She stopped outside another building and started banging on the door until someone opened the door. Before the person could speak, Chelsea interrupted them.

"I need Dr. Trent NOW. It's an emergency."

"Ok, i'll go get him."

We didn't have to wait long before a man came out. He looked at me then at Chelsea.

"Chelsea? What's..."

"No time for that! It's an emergancy. You have to come right now!"

"Tell me what's going on first."

"Amber has been shot."

Dr. Trent gasped then ran back in. He came back out holding a big black bag.

"Lead the way."

We all started running towards the jungle. It didn't take long to reach the hut. When we got inside, I went to sit next to Wada giving Chelsea and Dr. Trent room to look at Amber. Wada looked at me.

"...who..man..?" he asked while he treated the wound on my arm.

"He is a doctor."

Dr. Trent was examining Amber and whispering to Chelsea. Then he got up and smiled at her. He looked at me and Wada and walked over.

"Who attended her wounds?" he asked.

"Wada did," I said pointing to Wada.

He looked at Wada and smiled.

"Whatever you did saved her life," he said. He turned around. "I'm going to head back now, Chelsea. Amber is going to be fine."

"Thanks, Trent."

Dr. Trent left. I walked over to Chelsea and Amber.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea."

She smiled at me and patted my head.

"Don't be. You saved her life with getting her to Wada quickly."

I looked at her sadly.

"But I feel it's my fault. I didn't protect her from that man."

"Shea..." she started.

"Shea... it's not... your fault," I heard Amber mumble.

I kneeled down next to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Amber, your awake," I said quietly. "Thank Goddess."

I felt tears come to my eyes when Amber opened her beautiful brown eyes. I kissed her forehead.

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," she said, placing her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaned into her hand and covered it with my own. "I'm sorry I worried you too, mum," I heard her say.

I looked up at Chelsea and saw her crying. I moved a little so she could hug Amber. When she stood back up, she wiped her eyes.

"I should go and see what Vaughn did with Kai. I'll come back tomorrow," she said then laughed. "Well, later today now. Shea, you take care of her."

"Ok, Chelsea."

"Bye, mum."

Chelsea left. I turned back to Amber and found her smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Go back to sleep, Amber. You need rest."

"What about you? I'm in your bed."

I got up, got a thick fur pelt and laid it down next to the bed. I sat down on it.

"I'm going to be right here. Now, go to sleep."

Amber laughed softly.

"Ow. Ok, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Shea. I love you."

I smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you, too."

I laid down and before drifting off, I saw Wada smiling softly.

* * *

Manda- Woo i finished it. it takes a lot longer typing it here cause there is no spelling check.

Amber- of course you need the spelling check.

Manda- not all the time. only some words. so be quiet.

Amber- Hmph

Manda- anyway hope you guys liked it. I got the dogs names from McGee and Tony from NCIS. I love love love NCIS.

Amber- you love it too much. you season 1 to 5 and you watch the dvds all day every day when your at home.

Manda- yep and as soon as i find season 6 i'll be watching that too. i hope it gets released here soon. *Starts daydreaming*

Amber- riiiight. anyway, in the next chapter we will find out what Vaughn did with my scumbag of a father.

Manda- oh! i forgot to mention that i'm glad i placed this story in summer. i had to check with my game whether trent was on the island then and he is. im so glad XD. bye *gives an anime type super hyper happy wave.*


	6. Chapter 6

Manda- well i finally updated. This is the second last chapter. I have yet to figure out how the next chapter is going to go. I started on a new story which is going to be cross between my fave game (harvest moon obviously XD) and my fave series by Kylie Chan (Dark Heavens trilogy and now also Journey to Wudang). If you haven't read them yet then i suggest you do. They are awesome.

Amber- Just get on with it.

Manda- hmph. fine. I did a sad, sad attempt at fluff. I don't think i did a good job at it but whatever. With the Vaughn bit i will leave it up to your imaginations. No killing Kai though XD. If i was rich i would do what kai does but with winter instead. i hate the heat.

Amber- .....

Manda- alright i'm getting on with it. Here are some review replies.

**ShadetheEchidna666-** i found out season 6 of NCIS comes out here sometime in August. can't wait. Yeah i saw that ep the night i added last chapter. i dont think ive seen him on two and a half men. has sean murrey (McGee) lost weight? it looks like he has.

**Mihakaku- **lol yeah i only just discovered how to change the font size. i'm so slow on things i don't use often on comps. lol not many ppl like kai in my stories.

**LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist- **Shea is about 10 years older. in chapter 4 in the dream amber was 8 when she met him for the first time so he was 18. in this she is 17 so he is 27.

**The Random Artist-** lol im glad your happy i did a sequel. thanks. im not that good with details and stuff. im trying though ^_^. Shea's grammar is good cause Amber was teaching him.

Manda- on with the story. sorry if i's not a really good chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Ninja vs. Pirate **  
**Chapter 6 **

Amber POV

I slowly started to wake up. I heard mum and Shea talking next to me.

"But I feel it's my fault. I didn't protect her from that man," I heard Shea say sadly.

"Shea..." I heard mum say before I cut in.

"Shea...it's not....your fault," I mumbled.

I heard someone kneel down next to me and take my hand.

"Amber, you're awake. Thank goddess," Shea said quietly.

I opened my eyes to look at him. He had tears in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I was so worried," he said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," I replied.

I put my hand on his face. He closed his eyes, leaned into my hand and placed his on top. I turned to look up at mum and saw she was crying, too.

"I'm sorry I worried you, too, mum."

I felt Shea look up then move a little. Mum leaned down and hugged me. Then she stood back up and wiped her eyes.

"I should go see what Vaughn did with Kai. I'll come back tomorrow," she said. Then she laughed. "Well, later today now. Shea, you take care of her."

"Ok, Chelsea."

"Bye, mum."

She left. I looked at Shea and smiled. He turned around and smiled back at me.

"Go back to sleep, Amber. You need rest."

"What about you?" I asked. "I'm in your bed."

He got up and got a thick furred pelt. He came back over and placed it on the floor next to the bed. He sat down on it.

"I'm going to be right here. Now, go to sleep," he said.

I laughed softly which made my stomach hurt a bit.

"Ow. Ok, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Shea. I love you."

He smiled and gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you, too."

When he laid down, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I woke up a few hours later. My stomach was hurting. I must have cried out, because Wada was standing over me holding a jar of something.

"Wada...use.." he said. "Fix...pain..."

I just nodded and lifted the bottom of my shirt a bit. He put his hand in the jar and then put the green stuff on my wound. I gasped a little.

"...sorry..." Wada said.

"No. It's ok. Thank you," I whispered.

"Amber...sleep...now.."

"Ok."

He went back to his mat and I drifted back off. I dreamt of being tied up by Kai again. When I got to the part of him shooting me, I jolted awake. I felt a pair of arms tighten around me. I opened my eyes to find myself looking at Shea's bare chest. I realised that I was hugging him. I lifted my head to look at his face and found him looking down at me.

"Shea? What...?"

"You were calling my name in your sleep. I tried waking you up but couldn't, so I lifted and hugged you until you calmed down. When you finally did, I tried to lay you back down but you wouldn't let go, so I laid down with you."

"Oh," was all I could manage. I was embarrassed beyond all belief at my sleeping actions.

"How are you feeling?" Shea asked.

"I'm feeling a little better. It still hurts a bit, though."

"Good. Do you think you could stand?"

"I could try."

Shea got out of the bed first, then helped me get up. It hurt like hell from just that small amount of movement. I stared crying. Shea laid me back down and got the green stuff to put on my stomach.

"Sorry, Amber. Guess it will be a while before you can stand."

I just nodded because the pain was so bad I couldn't speak.  
I spent the next three days recovering. Each day I was able to movea bit more without too much pain. Mum came back the first afternoon to tell me what Vaughn did with Kai. On the third day, I was able to walk around slowly, so I decided to go for a walk to the river. Shea came with me to protect me. We were walking side by side quietly when he suddenly grabbed my hand which caused me to blush really bad. I looked up at him and saw him blushing too. I looked forward again with a smile.

"Amber!"

I stopped and turned around to see Leo running towards us. I realised he was going to tackle me.

"Leo, stop," I cried out.

But he didn't hear. Then Shea stood between me and Leo. Leo stopped a few steps away. I sighed in relief.

"Leo, be careful. I am hurt."

Shea moved back beside me and Leo hugged me lightly.

"Sorry, sis. It's just that I've been so worried about you. I wanted to come earlier but mum said to give you time to heal," he said, stepping away. "Are you feeling better?"

I smiled down at him.

"Yep, I'm feeling better."

"That's good."

We all continued walking to the river, Leo telling me what I had missed the past few days. The biggest news was Charlie and Eliza getting engaged.

'Must get every little detail about that from them,' I thought to myself.

When we got to the river, me and Leo sat on the bank of the river while Shea went fishing. I was completely mesmerized with Shea, that I missed what Leo had said. I turned to him and saw him looking sad.

"Sorry, what did you say? I missed it."

"I said I was sorry."

"For what?"

"The way I behaved the other day."

"Oh, right. Why did you act like that anyway?"

"Well, I don't like the way Heath acts when he is around you. I'm scared he is going to take you away."

I looked at him in surprise then giggled.

"Hey, it's not funny."

I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere. We are just friends," I said, looking over at Shea. "Besides, I have someone here I can't leave. So you don't have to worry anymore."

I looked back at him and found him smiling at me.

"I'm glad."

Shea came back carrying 2 large fish. He laid a very large leaf down and put the fish on it. He put rocks in a circle and dry branches in the circle. Then he grabbed two rocks and began bashing them together near the branches until a fire was lit. (AN- I have no idea if this actually works) He put the fish on pointed sticks and put them over the fire, then sat down next to me.

"Fish will be ready soon."

"Thanks, Shea."

While we waited, Leo talked about what him and his friends had done the day before.

"...but I couldn't have much fun cause I was worried about you."

"Sorry."

"That's fine. I know you're fine now," he replied. Then he stood up. "Well, I have to go. I told mum I wouldn't stay too long."

"Wait, why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Nah, Jean invited me to have dinner at her place."

"Oh, well have fun then."

"I will. Bye Amber. Bye Shea. See you later."

I waved at him then turned back around.

"Leo is a good kid. He loves you a lot, and I can tell he wants to protect you," Shea said.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I have a great brother. I'm glad I have him."

Shea grabbed my hand and smiled gently at me.

"You have me now, too."

I smiled and lightly kissed him. I pulled back a bit and looked him in the eyes and saw love and affection in them.

"I love you, Shea."

"I love you, too."

Then our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Shea gently pulled me into his lap without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. I felt him smile before openig his mouth and our tongues danced around each other. Shea put his hands under the back of my shirt and ran them gently up and down my back. I shivered and moaned at the feeling. I broke the kiss and moved down to kiss his neck. He moaned and pulled me in closer. As I was moving down to his chest, I smelt smoke. I lifted my head and looked at the fish.

"Uh, Shea? The fish are burning."

He looked over at the fish too. He put me down gently, got up and ran to the fire. He pulled the fish out.

"Wow, that was close."

He handed me one of the sticks.

"Thanks."

We ate the fish in a comfortable silence. By the time we were finished, it was getting dark, so we decided to head back to the hut. When we got there, I was very tired.

"Go to sleep, Amber," Shea said.

"Ok."

He went to get the pelt he had been sleeping on but I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me.

"Amber?"

I looked to the side, my face very hot.

"I...I want you t-to sleep with m-me tonight," I stuttered. "I'm going to go home tomorrow s-so I thought you could sleep with me tonight. The pelt can't be too comfortable."

I looked back at him and his face was red.

"Sleep together?"

I opened my eyes wide. "I-I don't mean do anything! Just sleeping. My stomach doesn't hurt much anymore, so I thought it might be fine to share the bed now."

He smiled.

"Ok."

I laid down on the bed facing the wall. I felt Shea lay down next to me. He put one arm under my head and the other around my waist. He pulled me close to him. I laid my hand on top of his that laid on my stomach.

"Good night, Shea."

"Good night, Amber."

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Manda- that fluff scene wasn't good.

Amber- *blushing* i thought it was good *looks away*

Manda- hehe of course it was good for you. and before someone asks why they suddenly became embarrassed when they were going to bed it was because it just started happening when they were in the jungle. they got caught up in the moment i guess.

Shea- Amber? Why are you red?

Manda- wow hey Shea. What are you doing here?

Shea- I could feel Amber feeling weird. So i came to check on her.

Manda- awwwww. that is so cute.

Amber- shut up manda. i'm fine shea.

Manda- hehe anyway see you loyal readers next chapter.

Amber- .....bye

Shea- who are you guys talking to

Manda- .... never mind.

Shea- ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Im back! Im so so so so so so sorry to all my loyal readers for taking so long to get this chapter to you guys. Writers bloke is a huge pain. I had no idea how this chapter would go when i started but once i started i couldnt stop. Enjoy ^^

* * *

One year later

I was walking towards the beach when I heard someone call out to me.  
"Amber!"  
I turned around and found Eliza waddling towards me. I walked towards her.  
"Hey Eliza. How are you?"  
"Im good," she puffed. "Can't wait till the little one comes. The heat is killing me."  
I chuckled and gave her a hug.  
"So what's up?"  
"Oh yeah. I came to see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."  
"I would love to."  
"Great. Bring Shea, too."  
"Alright."  
"Well i have to go home and get Charlie to get everything ready so i'll see you tonight."  
"Sure thing," I chuckled. "See you tonight."  
She turned and waddled back home. I continued walking to the beach. When I got there I walked to the waters edge and sat down. Whenever I was alone my thought always go back to last year. I always think about how I nearly died after finally telling Shea how I felt about him. I still get painful twinges when I move in a certain way but the doc says its normal. Mum got a letter from the courts saying that Kai was sent to prison and was sentenced to life without parol. So we should never see him again. Uncle Denny went to see him once and saw that there was no chance of escaping the place. Which I am glad about. I could not handle seeing him again.  
Two seasons after everything, Shea proposed to me. We have been married for nearly two seasons now. We had a big wedding and everyone on the island came. Eliza was my maid of honour and Charlie was the best man.  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders causing me to jump. They pulled me back in a hug.  
"Sorry for scaring you, Amber."  
I turned my head and smiled up at Shea.  
"It's alright. I was thinking about things again. I didn't hear you coming."  
Shea smiled and gave me a kiss. He sat down next to me and pulled me against his side. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked at the ocean. "We have been invited to Eliza and Charlies for dinner tonight. Can you go?"  
Shea rubbed his hand up and down my arm and rested his head on mine. "Yes, I can go."  
I just nodded and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off because the next thing I know, I woke up in my bed. I looked towards my clock and found it was late afternoon. I sat up and stretched. Then i suddenly felt sick and ran to the toilet. I barely made it.  
"Amber!"  
Shea came running in.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Just felt a little sick."  
"I think you should see the doctor. Lately you sleep a lot and your sick often."  
"Your right. Can you go get him. I don't think I can walk there."  
"Ok." Shea helped me back to bed and got me a glass of water before he left. They returned not long after. Dr Trent walked over and set his bag on the floor and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
"Shea tells me you haven't been well lately. Tell me your symptoms."  
"Well, I'm tired all the time, and I've been sick a lot too."  
"Ok. I'll just do some tests."  
After he finished the tests, he sat back down on the chair. He called Shea in. When Shea sat on the bed next to me, Dr Trent smiled at us.  
"There is nothing wrong."  
"There isn't?" I asked.  
"Nope. Congratulations. You guys are going to have a baby."  
I just stared at him in surprise. Then I turned to Shea and found him smiling at me with tears in his eyes.  
"We are going to be parents. Our wishes came true."  
He pulled me into hug and I hugged him back tightly, crying. I was told just after I healed that there might be a chance I couldn't have children. Every day after we got back from our honeymoon I would go to the church and pray to the harvest goddess that she would bless us with a child. Now we can be a complete family. Dr Trent packed his bag and stood up.  
"Make sure you rest and don't worry, the sickness as well as the tiredness shouldn't last too much longer," he said, then chuckled. "Well hopefully. Some women are known to have the sickness through it all. I hope yours doesn't last that long."  
"Thank you, Dr Trent," I said smiling.  
"Your quiet welcome. Remember to rest. You know where to find me if you need me."  
He turned and left. I looked at Shea and found him smiling lovingly at me. He cupped my cheek and I turned my head slightly and kissed his palm. "I'm so happy," he said.  
"Me, too," I replied. Shea stood and kissed my forehead.  
"I'll go get your family."  
"Thank you."  
He left and returned with mum, dad and Leo.  
Mum and Leo walked over and hugged me. "Congratulations, sweetheart," she said.  
"Congrats, sis," Leo said planting a kiss on my cheek.  
They moved back and I found dad standing there smiling at me. Then he hugged me.  
"You have always been like you were my own daughter and i loved you as if you were mine. And now you're giving me my first grandchild. I could not be any happier. I have a family to love and it's a little thanks to you pushing your mum and me together. I am so proud to call you my daughter."  
He kissed my forehead and when he pulled back I saw tears in his eyes which caused tears to come to mine.  
"Thank you, daddy."  
He smiled and moved back again. Then I looked at the clock and realised it was getting late.  
"Oh no. We have to get ready."  
"Ready? For what?" mum asked.  
"Eliza asked us over for dinner. I'm looking forward to telling her my news."  
"Ok. We will go now then. Take it easy, you hear me."  
"I will," I smiled at her.  
They left and we got ready to go.  
When we arrived, we told them the good news. Eliza got so excited that her waters broke. Shea ran for Dr Trent for the second time that day. We waited out in the lounge room for a few hours before we heard a baby cry. We all ran into the room and found Eliza holding the baby in her arms. She looked up as we entered and smiled.  
"It's a boy."  
We all cheered. I went over and sat on the bed next to her.  
"So, what are you naming him?"  
Eliza looked at Charlie and grinned.  
"Adam."  
"That's a nice name," I said.  
Soon after, we left so Eliza could rest. As we were walking home Shea looked at the night sky and smiled.  
"I can't wait until we meet our little one."  
"Me either."  
He stopped and pulled me into a hug and kissed me. When we finally broke for air he started walking again.  
"I love you very much," he said quietly.  
"And I love you more than anything," I replied.  
"Let's have a big family together."  
"Of course. A big happy, healthy family."

60 years later

*Shea POV*

"Granddad!" I heard a voice call out.  
I turned and saw my great-grandson Thomas running toward me. I smiled and bent to hug him. When I looked back up I saw Leo and my sons Michael and Jake and daughters Kate and Jasmine, my grandkids, David, Terry, Ian, Russell, Christine and Fiona and great grandkids, Paul, Robert, Glenn, Jason, Tracey, Julie, John, William, Emma, Ashley, Susie, Megan and Peter walk onto the farm. As Amber and I hoped, we had a big family. They have all arrived so they could have a chance for a final goodbye to Amber. We all walked inside and went into our bedroom. They all stood around the bed. I sat on the bed next to her.  
Amber smiled gently up at them all. "You guys came," she whispered. "I just wanted to say before I left that you all gave me all the wishes I have ever wished for. I wished for a big famly and I got it. I wished for healthy happy grandchildren and I got it. I also wished to see my great-grandchildren and I got that wish too. As my dad put it when I found out i was pregnant with Micheal, I could not be happier. My last wish is that i hope you all continue to be happy and healthy and have happy healthy families. I love you all very much."  
I looked at everyone and smiled. "I promise that for the rest of my days until i rejoin Amber I will continue making sure you are all happy and healthy."  
Amber passed away peacefully that night. We were all around her giving her all our love. When she passed I felt a warmth caress my cheek.

A month later Shea rejoined with Amber. Their family forever on grew up happy and healthy knowing that they had a great lady and man watching over them from the stories that were written by their kids and passed down generation to generation.

The end.

* * *

I know i did a poll on whether it would be a year later or 60 years later but i decided to do both. I actually nearly cried when writing Vaughn and Ambers speeches. And i think the ending was sad but happy one. Hope you all like it. See you on my next story (lol if i make one ^^)


End file.
